Mutación
by MelanipuntoG
Summary: Hipo y Astrid. Consumidos por la felicidad de la hipnotizante adolescencia, descubren algo que en tan sólo 23 segundos cambiará por completo su destino, su vida y su existencia en la tierra. No es mi mejor one-shot, pero el concepto de la historia está bueno. El actual fic participa en el Reto de inauguración; The Dollars. Para el foro Anteiku.


**Hola! Helou! :3 Cómo están? Yo bien, supongo xD Aquí les dejo un fic que tuve que idear, y me gustó como quedó. Espero disfruten.**

**El actual fic participa en el Reto de inauguración; The Dollars. Para el foro Anteiku.**

Las 2:00 de la madrugada. Una de las ciudades más contaminadas del planeta, la cual estamos trabajando para deshacernos de ese espacio inutilizado y volverlo un entorno mejor para todos. Seguiremos así con el resto de las capitales del mundo, porque nuestra misión ahora es salvarlo.

Mi nombre es Astrid, tengo un compañero castaño que desde el incidente, tuvo que unir sus fuerzas con las mías. No es que nos llevemos tan bien que digamos. A decir verdad, somos buenos amigos, pero yo no soy muy tolerante que digamos.

Hace cinco años, estábamos de excursión en un bosque, perdimos la orientación gracias a que prácticamente no teníamos brújula, ninguna señal de vida a nuestro alrededor, y habíamos salido a buscar leña para nuestra fogata.

La misma, por cierto, jamás se encendió, sólo estábamos en compañía del viejo amigo del padre de Hipo, quien nos acompañó a uno de sus tantos campamentos de caza. Ese viernes, ocurrió algo inesperadamente siniestro.

Nos quedamos dormidos junto a unas rocas, pero rato después escuché un ruido proveniente de no muy lejos. Le di unas palmadas a Hipo en el rostro susurrando su nombre para que despierte, hasta que al percibir el mismo sonido reaccionó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? Estaba durmiendo.

-Sí, creo que no me di cuenta hasta que despertaste –Le dije en tono sarcástico serio. Luego del chiste le comenté lo que tenía que decirle -. Percibo algo, iré a ver de qué se trata.

Me levanté con la poca fuerza que tenía, ambos estábamos algo débiles. Él, aún en el suelo, tomó mi pie y me detuvo.

-Te acompaño. Puede ser peligroso –Creo que lo que nos había unido realmente como amigos fueron esas horas solos sobreviviendo -.

-Sí, claro.

Le tendí una mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

Más adelante, a no más de diez metros de donde nos encontrábamos, había una luz verde destellante haciendo el mismo ruido que hay en esas típicas películas de ciencia ficción; el sonido se parecía un poco a un detonador. Ya saben, esa cosa aguda que aturde los oídos. Se hallaba en medio de un espacio perfectamente redondeado, donde aparentemente se estrelló.

Hipo quedó embobado con esa "cosa", y tuve que presionar su mentón para cerrar su boca, ya que algo de saliva se le estaba cayendo fuera. Ambos mirábamos la luz y parecía como que la misma nos llamaba a tocarla, era una lucha entre nuestro cuerpo que decía que no, y nuestra mente manipulada por la irresistencia.

Nuestras manos se acercaban más y más, hasta que, cuando sentimos que algo nos quemaba la piel, ya no podíamos despegarnos de esa "cosa". Sentía como si me estuvieran prendiendo fuego el brazo completo, ¿realmente nos había succionado tanto? "No puedo creerlo". Pensé por un momento, hasta que esa sensación de calor, se convirtió en frío.

Vi por fin mi brazo derecho, el cual estaba totalmente deformado, y segundos después regresó a la normalidad, aunque con la misma textura de una piel calcinada. No me sorprendí. Dirigí mi vista hacia el castaño, quien estaba inmutado y pálido, casi blanco de hecho. Sus ojos ya no eran verdes, se tornaron negros.

De pronto, comencé nuevamente a sentirme extraña, supongo que él también, ya que los síntomas –no tardé en deducirlo – emergían en ambos al mismo tiempo. Algo chorreaba desde mi nariz, lo sentía… como si fuera, agua.

-Hipo… Tu nariz… está… sangrando.

-La tuya igual –Contestó luego de que se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo izquierdo -. Toma

-Vaya, que extraño que lleves un pañuelo en tu bolsillo… -Dije casi sin expresión alguna ¿Qué le pasaba a mi voz? - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hablo…? –Mi timbre, al igual que el de él, pero más tarde, no podía dejar de expulsar su inexpresión. Sonaba, indiferente –

Me froté la garganta, pero… No sentí la caricia de mi piel como la debía haber sentido antes. Por lo demás, tampoco me dolía el tacto de los dedos, que supuestamente estaban quemados. Bajé la vista hacia mi brazo, y me pegué un susto. Comencé a agitarlo, como si quisiera sacarme algo del mismo.

Era evidente que no parecía ser parte de un sueño, las sensaciones, no eran falsas, jamás podrían ser así. Luego de eso, desperté.

"Oh no, otra estúpida pesadilla", pensé molesta. Giré la vista para mirar el reloj digital de la mesa al costado de la gran cama que nos toca compartir en un gigante apartamento, y son las 5:38 de la mañana. Por suerte, no es tarde. El despertador sonaría a las seis en punto, por lo que me trajo una ventaja no tener que escuchar ese irritante y agudo timbre para despertar.

Me senté en la cama. Intenté pararme, y al pisar los segundos pasos para poder caminar, mi cuerpo… Era más pesado de lo normal. Hasta ese momento no recordaba que debía ser así todo el tiempo, es sólo que después de tantos años no me acostumbro aún. El peso de los poderes desequilibra MI peso, algo que me molesta a veces.

Todavía sigo soñando con lo ocurrido en el bosque, y todo acontece de la misma manera tal como sucedió en la vida real, cuando teníamos dieciocho.

A lo que sí estoy acostumbrada es a controlar mis poderes, Hipo también, pero tiene que ver con nuestras emociones, y eso bueno, en poco tiempo lo deduje por mí misma. Se dice que nuestra misión es salvar al mundo, pero de igual manera vivimos como personas normales, en una contaminante ciudad normal, exceptuando que no necesitamos alimentarnos, nunca más, con comida chatarra.

De alguna extraña forma nos volvimos "inmortales", pero seguiremos creciendo hasta los cuarenta. Se supone. "La voz" –cosa –nos dijo que estábamos unidos no por sangre, sino por destino. Como sea es raro. Todavía lo considero inaudito. Ambos sospechamos que somos hermanos, porque la última vez que nos separamos un kilómetro de distancia a Hipo comenzaron a darles ataques de pánico. A mí, una voz agudísima me aturdían los oídos dejándome prácticamente sorda y mis reemplazos** se desvanecían a la vez que dejaba lentamente de poder respirar.

De todas formas, nuestros poderes son algo complicados. Ambos podemos volar, tenemos una fuerza increíble, al igual que resistencia. Para hacerlo menos obvio, como dije en un principio, nos volvimos eternos. Nos alimentamos de nada más y nada menos, que de sustancias tóxicas y… basura. Lo sé, es asqueroso. El que nos mutó pensó en algo bueno, no para sus "víctimas" –No sé si así debería referirme –, sino para ayudar al mundo. Creo.

Nos vigila de vez en cuando, cuando las cosas no están muy bien, además de ayudar al mundo a limpiarse, nos dedicamos libremente de cuidar la seguridad de los ciudadanos. Percibimos cada minuto del día algún que otro problema, pero no podemos separarnos. Mala suerte. La ventaja que hay es que podemos utilizar pasos "Flash"* para llegar más rápido.

Tenemos la capacidad de hacer desaparecer algo que esté en masa, incluyendo con ello la basura. Pero, dicen que no se puede desaparecer algo, porque lo envías a otro lugar, pero, eso es mentira.

Nuestra vida cambió por completo. Todos nuestros sueños, nuestras metas, todo, literalmente, ya no existe. Aún recuerdo, e Hipo también y hablamos de eso a veces, pero no sentimos la nostalgia de hace unos años. El tiempo transcurre tan rápido, que ya no nos sorprende ver a nuestros viejos amigos, quienes no saben que dejamos de existir –Su memoria fue alterada -, seguir sus vidas como seres normales.

Todo eso, ya no afecta nuestro corazón; es más, pareciera como si esa parte de nosotros se hubiera muerto. Ahora sólo somos conscientes de que debemos proteger a esas personas vulnerables, que no tienen las habilidades que nosotros por accidente ahora poseemos.

Esta, es sólo una pequeña parte de nuestra historia. Lo demás, pueden inventarlo ustedes. Nuestro destino, ha sido modificado. Y si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que las personas no van a devolvernos el favor.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, en realidad, iba a ser más largo, pero sé que tuve que desechar esa idea ya que no tendría tiempo. **

***Los pasos flash son algo así en donde te transportas a otra supuesta dimensión y apareces a una distancia más alejada de donde estabas. Esto es algo puesto en el anime de Bleach, no fueron ideas mías. Así que reitero que sólo lo usé para mi historia.**

****Con reemplazos me refiero a un sinónimo de "poderes". Para no repetir muchas veces la misma palabra, y lo hace ver más formal. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado esta no muy larga historia. Abrazo psicológico! ;)**


End file.
